Fate or Chance
by Stephanie Hearthlight
Summary: The sweet irony almost makes Marinette laugh. And to think that the little Parisian had to leave the city of love and reach the city of crime to find true love. Damian, on the other hand, didn't know who to blame. He only knew that he had fallen before the spell of that pair of blue eyes that did not come out of his mind, bringing light to the darkest city in America.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Marinette has grown, has matured little by little and the pain she is once because of Lila Rossi, instead of turning off her light, has made her stronger, braver and empathetic.

Although Lila triumphed by stealing her class's attention and making her look like a villain, they found those who could call true friends, those whom we trusted in fulfilling their mission.

However she is at a crossroads. His powers are growing in an unprecedented way in which even Tikky does not fully understand.

Her friends in similar situations but none at the level of the ladybug miraculous holder.

Add to that the pain that Marinette feels when she sees Paris terrified by a megalomaniac villain who believes that in order to fulfill his wish, it is OK to take advantage of people's negative emotions.

Paris suffers, and the worst part is that nobody can deal with their emotions in a healthy way without risking being akumatized.

Marinette, tired of the situation, decides to seek the help of the justice league, particularly Batman and Wonder Woman. The best detective in the world and the princess of the Amazon may be the solution you are looking for.

She doesn't look for anything else, but by fate or by chance she found him.

Damian Wayne is no longer the same sullen child who arrived at his father's house after being raised by murderers 7 years ago. He is still unfriendly and usually cold, but he has learned little by little to love his family, teammates and whom they can call friends (self-proclaimed); however, he was not ready to lose himself in the eyes and smile of an angel he did not expect in his life.

The totally new sensations he is being overwhelmed once, but he is not willing to let her go.

Robin just wanted to know why that little Parisian with extremely blue eyes was able to defend herself so well in the city of crime, he did not imagine ending up discovering a villain who terrified a city in search of a selfish desire that can end the world as it is . He seeks a solution to the problem, but by fate or chance he found her.

Now it is up to them and all their allies to put an end to the matter and maybe, just maybe, discover what will become of them 2, because what they know for sure, now that they met, they don't plan to let go.

N/A Ok so I'm not a native speaker so most likely there will be grammar errors, feel free to let me know.

I found this little bit beautiful fandom like 2 weeks ago and thanks to that I started writing again after a writer's block.

Thanks to tumblr user ozmav, I think he was the one who started this, and special thanks to ao3 user Tired_College_Student_Writing for the story Tim's secret weapon that was the first daminette fic tha I found

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter I

Under the beautiful sky of Paris, city of lights and love, three sweet maidens gathered on a beautiful terrace overlooking the city and surrounded by the flowers of the place, were having an important discussion.

\- I honestly believe that we should put a snake in her backpack.

\- Chloe, no.

\- True Chloe, Where are we going to get a snake?

– Kagami! That's not the point.

–Let's ask your boyfriend to get us one, he sure can.

– You can't be serious! Stop it girls and lets go back to work ...

– The snakes that Luka may or may not get are out of the question.

– Thank you

– It would give the poor little creature something to see that bitch. What if she eat like the witch she is?

–Kagami!

OK, forget what I said before. The truth is that the three teenagers had started an important conversation, I promise. But the subject of a certain liar that made life impossible to the voice of the reason of the singular group had come up, and for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be the voice of reason, is because SERIOUSLY they were quite unique.

Like their conversation, that group of friends was a sight to behold , and if you were to told anyone three years ago that those three were going to become best friends, one would have attacked you with her sword, the other would accuse you with her daddy after of calling you ridiculous, and the kindest one would laugh in your face at the idiocy of the suggestion, heck, they themselves believed that the few would never be tolerated with the others, but here theyare, best friends, the kind of best friends that help you to deal with the bully of your class putting a snake in the backpack of that liar witch, you know, the good kind of friends.

Time had passed, had made them mature and bloom in beautiful young women, wiser, kinder, the best versions of themselves.

– OK, if we can't get a snake, Can we at least put a rat on her backpack?

Whatever, let's forget about the kind thing, but please, we're talking about Chloe Bourgeois, who used to be the most spoiled girl in all of Paris.

The truth is that Chloe had learned by force of the blows she received against life that was not excusable that in order to compensate for the attention that her parents never gave her during his childhood, she shouldn't take it off by bothering people who had nothing to do with it.

She started realizing about it after being akumatized while using the bee miraculous.

She admired Ladybug and wanted to be helpful, but Ladybug would not consider a capricious girl as a partner.

Then there was her mother's return, although his relationship had not been the best at first, with Chloe trying by all means to please Audrey, the fact that she seemed to want to leave Paris as soon as possible, Audrey choosing Marinette over her own daughter and the fact that they had connected for the first time through the fact that they were both bossy and mean.

Over time both had approached, really a healthy approach.

Curiously, the conflict that brought them closer had occurred because of Lila Rossi, and had been resolved thanks to Marinette. It had happened two years ago.

During a designer competition organized by Gabriel Agreste in which Audrey Bourgeois was one of the judges, Lila Rossi had tried to mislead Chloe and Marinette, who had been recommended by Gabriel to help one of the participants, in addition to hurting one of the models that had become firm with Lila.

The result had been a poor akumatized girl and an open-hearted talk between mother and daughter mediated by Marinette.

At the end of the day Lila had been taken out of the runway, and as the designer with whom Marinette worked she needed two models, it had been Chloe's debut in the world of professional modeling and the first and only time to date of Marinette as a model .

Audrey for the first time had been proud of someone else achievement, her daughter's.

The next day both had gone to the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng family and while Chloe apologized between tears in Marinette's arms, Audrey also cried in Sabine's arms while she was comforting her and giving her advised about their mother-daughter relationship.

A while later, Kagami and Tomoe Tsurugi, who had begun to approach each other since the Ikari Gozen incident, always with the help of Sabine and Marinette, had found themselves in a group, in the absence of another word, pretty unique.

Later on, and with Marinette as the new guardian, he trusted her instincts and made Ryuko and Empress Abeille, Chloe's new hero name, into permanent heroes alongside Viperion.

With the passing of time and due to a certain Akuma, who had been the strongest and scariest until now, she decided that she would follow her own rules as a new guardian and revealed his identity to the new heroes.

Although she had doubts at the beginning, she was grateful to have made the leap of faith.

Now she had friends who believed in her over anyone and supported her in her two lives.

So here you go, while their mother talked on the first floor, the girls discussed what to do about Hawk Moth.

The same akuma who had made Marinette reveal her identity to her friends had put her at a crossroads and realized something, she could no longer do it alone.

Although he now had the support of his friends; They were still teenagers, they needed help, they needed guidance.

To make matters worse, Marinette had had the luck, good or bad is up to you , to choose wielders who were in perfect tune with their kwamis.

Generally that would be good, the problem is that it came with certain peculiarities.

Some were small and simply curious, like the fact that Kagami had become a fan of spicy food and that Chloe couldn't live without her honey and chamomile tea, or that Luka used to eat a lot at breakfast but rarely ate anything else for the rest of the day, or the fact that Nathaniel, the new wielder of the fox, suddenly had the desire to play jokes (harmless though) to his comrades, or Marinette herself who was now attracted to plants and they reacted well to her.

Others had become powerful weapons during their battles, such as the fact that now the three heroines had gotten wings corresponding to their kwamis and with it the ability to fly. Or that Luka sometimes had dreams about the future, or that Nathaniel became extremely cunning in battles and created much stronger illusions.

But others, others were simply dangerous.

Ryuko's eyes had become extremely sensitive and a strong flash could leave her almost blind during the battle, as Kagami a camera flash could make her eyes hurt a little.

Luka on the other hand had also gone through something similar but with his ear. His ability to capture sounds could play against him, if the sound was very strident Viperion would end up dizzy or disoriented. Like Luka, it was not so strong and he could continue with his music, but he became irritable when someone woke him up noisily.

In Nathaniel's case it was his sense of smell that had sharpened. Feu Fox, his hero name, was prone to dizziness in environments full of different scents and he personally could not tolerate foods with strong aromas (so he and Plagg could not eat nearby).

The worst were Chloe and Marinette.

Both had discovered that they could not live without plants around them. If they were in a place that didn't have a single flower, they felt dizzy and anxious. Chloe had had to put a couple of potted flowers into her room. Chloe also was now prone to stress and insomnia. Sometimes they had to force her to sleep.

Marinette on the other hand had begun to have impulses of inspiration that took her to sleepless nights. Besides that she became really tire on cold weather almost like in hibernation.

So yes, they needed help, and that's how they got to where they are now.

Kagami had a fencing competition to attend, a competition in Gotham city, home of Batman.

She wanted the girls to go with her, find the dark knight and ask for her help as a detective to find Hawk Moth once and for all.

\- Returning to the topic girls, what do we do now? - Marinette managed to make her voice heard about the evil plans of her friends.

–I have to go yes or yes, I understand that Paris needs Ladybug, but I need my friends with me. - Generally Kagami would not be so demanding with her friends, but I had to take them out, even for a while, of that kind so toxic

\- Maribug, you deserve a break, I'm sure Sabine will accept, we are going with Tomoe after all. - Chloe knew they had permission from their mothers to miss school for the month and a half that the trip would last. - Besides, if we are going to look for Batman, we need our leader with us.

– I don't even know how we could approach him, what if he doesn't believe us? - doubts filled the young designer's mind. After the little number that Lila had played with her self-esteem, she now believed that no one would believe her.

\- He's the best detective in the world, even if he investigates the matter. Not like others who simply reject without knowing— Chloe's father had tried to contact the justice league some years ago and Green Lantern had rejected him saying they had no time for jokes — we also need to contact Wonder Woman.

That was another matter. Tikki had suggested seeking help from the heroine as she felt the connection between her and her former wielder Hipolita. Although they didn't know if Hippolyta was still alive, they counted on her having left some record of her time as Ladybug.

They needed the knowledge of a veteran and since they could no longer go to Master Fu, Marinette really wanted to get some piece of information to help her understand what was happening to her and her friends.

To make matters worse, Chat Noir would no longer help, seeing the ring gave Marinette a bad taste and realizing that Adrien would no longer be a hero just made it worse. Many things had happened ...

\- What if there is an attack and we are not here? Who would cast the miraculous cure? Who will fix everything? – Marinette asked with a worried face - don't get me wrong Kagami, I want to be there for you, but Paris needs Ladybug as you said.

\- But what does Marinette need? - Chloe asked, taking her hands - if you continue like this, giving and giving without stopping, you will run out of Maribug.

\- Chloe is right Mari-hime, When was the last time you did something you would really enjoy?

\- I enjoy being with you, does that count?

\- Agh, don't try to be cute to get out of this Maribug - Chloe scolded him while rolling his eyes - We need a break away from that charmspeaker.

\- Don't call her that, Trixx is going to get mad. - Kagami said smiling. - But seriously Mari-hime, even I have taken breaks to do things that I like from time to time.

\- And not Marinette, it doesn't count the time you spend designing - said the young blonde to see that Marinette was going to protest.– That is work.

\- But I enjoy it - Marinette protested with a pout. Seeing the serious faces of her friends Marinette knew she had lost. - Tiķki, you've been silent during the whole conversation - the girl pointed out - What do you think?

The kwami of creation left the cookie she was eating and approached her chosen one, Pollen and Loong following her example. Tikki stared into her eyes before speaking.

– You deserve a break, they have been seven times when you were almost akumatized because of that little liar. Above all, Marinette, you're still a teenager and need help from someone with more experience. If Batman and / or Wonder Woman can give it to you, it is worth trying. That one there is an extremely heavy load - Tikki pointed to the miraculous box. - Seek help, take Kalkie and with the Akuma Alert the three of you may return if necessary.

\- But now I'm not only Ladybug but also the guardian.

\- Above all things you are Marinette - Tikki said with love - do not neglect your life outside the mask. If you want to go, go.

Marinette was silent for a few moments, this is one of those moments where she felt she was in front of crossroads, she had to make a decision.

She watched her two friends looking at her expectantly. Sighing she did what she had been doing since she became a guardian, she trusted her instincts.

Smiling he told them:

\- Well, Gotham City there we go.

Thanks a lot for the support and the comments on the prologue. I really appreciated. If **you** had any suggestions at any time please let me know.

This is the first chapter and I am already struggling to take some decisions and I will greatly appreciate you opinions.

On this fic as you may noticed, Chat Noir will loose the black cat miraculous. What I haven't decided yet is if I should make this a bashing Adrien or if I make him release the miraculous willingly.

Another thing is Nathaniel, before season 2 I pictured him as the fox. I mean all the fan arts online prove that I am not the only one. So another thing that I kind of fantasized before was the Chloe x Nathaniel couple. Now, I know that in canon the couple Nathaniel x Marc is practically canon. So I don't know if I should make this a ChloexNathaniel or if I should do it NathanielxMarc. Let me know what you think.

The third point I wanted to touch is this, this is a daminette fic, so I will try to focus on that, however when I was creating this fic I tought in at least 3 side stories. One for a conversation between Jean the butler an Audrey, another for the runway show and another for the miraculous side effects.

So I decided that I will write all of this on another fic, I don't know yet the name or the time it will be released but I let you know for you to check.

I think that's it so, farewell fellows.


	3. Chapter II

Damian Wayne was not the same sullen boy who had arrived at his father's side more than seven years ago. Anyone who compared Damian at that time with Damian now could tell.

The change had not been overnight, much less, it had been slow and even painful. Damian had to root out the ideals with which he was raised, forget the voice of Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul and even Bruce Wayne who were always in his head to find his own voice, a path acceptable to Damian , for nobody else.

The boy had matured and had become a young man who had completely left behind the teachings of the League of Assassins.

— Drake, I swear if you don't give me back my katana right now, I'm going to mutilate you.

Well, almost completely, but please, we have all threatened our siblings to death at least once. The thing is that, although Damian and his brothers' relationship had improved enough to call them brothers (in his mind, of course, the boy had a reputation to care for) there were still disputes between them.

In particular between Damian and Timothy Drake.

— You can try if you want demon spawn.

— I'm serious Drake, I have to go out so give me back my katana right now or else ...

— Or else what?

— Or else you can say goodbye to your coffee reserves hidden in the cave.

— You wouldn't dare

— Do you want to take a chance?

Tim watched the remote in his younger brother's hands. He sighed and returned the katana.

— If you are going to meet your friends, What the hell do you need your katana for? — asked Dick Grayson who had watched the game of the cat and the mouse of his two little brothers entertaining.

—You never know — Damian replied as he wrapped his katana.

— If you ask me ...

— No one does Todd

— The little devil's katana is like his teddy bear — Jason Todd said mockingly — I bet he sleeps with her.

— I do not sleep with it - Damian complained - I just keep her at the reach of my hand.

— That's not good little D — Dick said worriedly — You could hurt yourself or hurt someone one day.

— Let him be, Dick— Jason said — as things are going, we get for granted that his katana is the only company in his room that the dwarf will get.

— JASON

— TODD

— You all know it's true — Jason scoffed

— The chances of a girl showing a sincere interest in the little demon are almost zero — Tim confirmed

— Don't listen to them, Damian — said Dick, hugging Danmian's head — I know there is a girl out there who will love you and your katana.

— I'm not interested Grayson

— Interested in what? — From the entrance of the batcave Bruce Wayne looked out with a three-year-old infant in his arms while the little girl slept — Is there something going on Damian?

— Only the delusions of Grayson and the immense stupidity of Todd and Drake — said young Wayne as he approached his father with katana in hand — nothing to worry father.

— We only discussed the non-existent sex life of the demon spawn

— Todd, if you don't shut up ...

— Something worries you son? — Bruce said to his son a little worried — If you need advice about girls I could ...

— Do you really want to discuss that while carrying Helena, father? — interrupted the boy while pointing to the still sleeping girl.

Helena Wayne, daughter of Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, and Bruce Wayne, or Batman, had came in to the lives of the bat family three years ago and everyone, even Damian, loved the little girl.

Both Bruce and the boys went silent, Helena was a sweet creature most of the time, but just awake she was extremely grumpy.

—What are you doing with her here anyway? — Jason asked approaching the little girl who was still comfortably asleep in her father's arms — Why didn't you let her sleep in her room?

— I tried to make her sleep in her bed — Bruce explained — but she caught on to me and didn't want to let go.

— And Selina, where is she?— Tim questioned as he drank coffee. — Generally she can make her sleep in her bed.

— She's out— Bruce said as he tried, unsuccessfully, for his daughter to release him — I think she was going to meet with Harleen and Pamela.

— The Gotham City Sirens gather together and you do nothing? — Jason asked with a raised eyebrow — Wow, the powerful Batman has been tamed by a thief.

— Former thief— Clarified Dick.

Everyone turned to see Damian who was helping his father to take the little Wayne to lay her in the chair in front of the batcomputer.

He turned to see them with a raised eyebrow.

— What?

— Aren't you going out with your speech that criminals are not reformed and that they are only inactive and that they are not reliable blah blah blah? — Jason scoffed.

— If I thought that those three are not reliable, I would never have let Selina set foot in this place. — he clarified looking for one of Helena's stuffed animals that were scattered in the batcave - they are necessary evils to which I have become accustomed.

— But when Bruce said he was going out with Selina, you opposed it— said Tim, — it's hard for me to believe that you now trust them three.

— Make no mistake, Drake— Damian said as he put a Bat stuffed animal in the arms of his little sister.— The moment any of them three become a threat, I will end them personally.

— Damian, the threat was not necessary — scold Bruce — Selina is not ...

— I said " if" they became a threat, father, I am also not threatening anyone — Damian said smiling — I am establishing a fact.

Everyone was silent at Damian's words. Until...

— Can we leave the uncomfortable subject and embarrass the spawn again for not being able to take any girl to bed?

— JASON !!!

— I'm going to annihilate you Todd!

— Don't kill, Damian!

— Please — Jason said laughing while dodging the attacks of his younger brother — even the replacement has had action with Steph!

— That's none of your business Jason!

— You've used protection, right?

— Bruce !!!

— Yeah, don't be offended Bruce but you are not the best example in that.

\- Can we leave the subject? — Damian said jaded — I have to go.

— OK Damian — Bruce told his son, Damian was going to thank his father for the intervention (he was going to actuallydo it), until he said with a mocking smile — just remember, it's fine if you take your time to get a girlfriend. After all, I don't think it's easy for you either.

If looks will kill, Damian would be guilty of patricide at that time. Listening to the silent laughter of his brothers, he only shook his head and smiled, a smile that gave his brothers chills and, although he would not admit it, his father as well.

— What are you thinking, demon? — Tim asked cautiously, he really didn't like that smile.

— Nothing — Damian said pretending innocence, which only made everyone more nervous — As I said before, I'm leaving.

He walked slowly to the exit of the cave, and when he was practically outside and his brothers began to calm down, he took out his cell phone and dialed. When he knew thad the person on the other line have answered, he place the phone away from his ear and put it on the speaker.

\- DAMIAN WAYNE! WHERE ARE YOU? WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU - the loud voice of Mia Mizoguchi, better known as Maps, sounded that combined with the echo of the cave made everyone cover their ears. Damian smiled and left.

— Shit, that girl could compete with Black Canary — Jason complained. — Still, is that all? I was expecting something worse because of the weird way the brat smiled ...

And while Jason was still talking, the four men watched with a little fear (which really was a lot) as a very, very VERY upset Helena Wayne woke up.

From outside the cave Damian listened with a smile while his little sister started a tantrum for being awakened.

As I said before, he almost, emphasis on almost, had left his murderous side behind.

He took his katana and left the mansion while informing Alfred of the situation, nor was he so ruthless to leave his father and brothers alone with his sister's tantrums. Of course he told Alfred to take his time, the four of them had to suffer because they laughed at him.

He drove to the commercial center of Gothic City.

Curiously, if you had told 10-year-old Damian Wayne that he voluntarily, well almost, would go to a place as banal as a mall to "hang out with his friends," he would have stabbed you without even blinking. But here he is, wearing the clothes of a common teenager while walking with his unique group of friends.

And they really were unique.

As he approached the meeting point, Damian reflected on how unique his friends were. He couldn't help it by seeing two of them jumping to get his attention.

"As if I hadn't seen them yet"

\- DAMIAN! HERE WE ARE!

"Or heard, hell Maps"

First there was Jon Kent, also known as Superboy, or as Damian called him, Super-bother. The boy was like a puppy, in need of love, easily excited and hiding his emotions was not his thing. But what could you expect from the beloved son of Superman.

Although he had taken time he had become Damian's first friend. Damian respected his ability and it was he who had crushed some of the barriers Damian had imposed on himself. Same barriers that he was beginning to consider when I saw the boy jump like a puppy.

\- DAMIAN! Have you seen us yet?

The girl shouted next to Jon and Damien just wished the earth to swallow him.

Mia Mizoguchi, she had met her at Gotham academy. The girl had stuck like gum and before she realized Damian already considered her as a friend. His skill in mapping was a plus. But his tendency to shout in public places forgetting who was around took points away.

Seeing that she opened her mouth again Damian whispered:

— I saw you and I heard you - fixing his green eyes on Jon, who knew he was listening, he murmured — if you don't make him shut up, I leave.

Jon, using his super ear, listened and conveyed the message, the result was that both Maps and Jon pouted, while Collin and Lucy smiled.

Collin and Lucy were undoubtedly the kind of people with whom the 10-year-old Damian wouldn't hangout, but here they were, he, against all odds, appreciated by him.

Collin Wilkes was basically a meta human, and everyone knew that Batman didn't want meyas in Gotham City. However Colin was an exception, the boy had been kidnapped by Scarecrow at 10 years old and he had experimented with the boy. Colin, however, had not been a victim, had been a survivor, instead of having self-pity the boy had used that traumatic experience and its side effects to become Abuse, a hero who only wanted to help, who from the beginning did not seek the camera flashes because he knew that his appearance would not help him.

Despite everything, the boy had a heart of gold and was extremely patient, something that combined with Damian, and he respected Colin for his courage and determination.

And then there was Lucy ...

Among his entire group of friends Lucy was particularly someone with whom he never thought it was possible to get along and curiously she was the one who understood him the most.

Lucy was a genius when it came to analyzing people and her acrobatic abilities were extremely useful in combat. She was also a great listener and always had good advice. Lucy had everything to become a great psychologist, however she had started a life as a hero for a simple reason, she felt that guilty.

Lucy had lived her life as a model student, a model citizen, and when she turned 13 she became the hero Zinger. At first Damian had been extremely cautious with her, after all, the reason why she tried so hard to prove she was "good" was to not be in her parents dark shadow.

The girl could not help it, it must be difficult to be the daughter of not one but two villains and not any villains, the Joker and Harley Quinn. Although Harley had reformed Lucy felt she had to pay for her mother's crimes. Lucy loved her mother, although Harley had initially left her in the care of her aunt so that Lucy had a normal childhood, in the end, after being kidnapped with Harley, she had realized the truth. Lucy above all hated feeling weak and wanted to protect her mother, which is why Zinger was born, to clear her mother's name and protect the innocent victims of her lunatic father, and according to her the best way to do it was to fight .

Damian respected her. And that respect had grown and now considered her a friend.

This group of teenagers, this unique group of teenagers, had become Damian's team. A team he led and a team he trusted. A team that made him want to take out his katana right now because, for God's sake, why did they have to be so dumb?

Damian sighed, as for the tenth time in the day, and approached his friends.

— Someone can reminds me of what the hell I was thinking when I agreed to be part of this ridiculous waste of time.

—Come on Damian — Jon complained — We needed to get together to hang out.

— I spend time withh all of you every day at the academy.

— It's not the same — Mia complained — in the academy we can't play around.

— I don't want to play around —Damian answered with a grimace.

— Don't be grumpy Damian — Colin said with a conciliatory smile. — I'm sure we'll have a good time.

— Still, it is rare that you are late — Lucy pointed out distractedly — I think you would arrive on time to your own execution.

— DAMIAN DON'T DIE!

— I am standing next to you Mizoguchi — Damian complained while everyone covered their ears — I think you killed Kent's ears

— I'M SO SORRY JON!

— Mia, you are yelling again.

— I'm sorry.

— By the way — Damian commented as if nothing — your screams interrupted Helena's nap.

— Mia don't shout — Lucy interrupted when she saw that the girl was going to start apologizing again — also judging Damian's face I think he used that in his favor.

—Where did you get that Quinzel?

— You have the face of the cat that ate the canary — Lucy pointed out —confess, what did you do?

— I did nothing but answer the call of Mizoguchi — he said while smiling innocent, which gave chills to everyone present — the fact that I was already leaving and that father and the morons I have as brothers now have to appease Helena is no longer my business.

A moment passed before the teenagers understood what the young Wayne had done. And the result was that everyone started laughing out loud at imagining Batman and the previous three Robin's battling to calm a three-year-old toddler.

— Well — said Lucy catching her breath — Thanks for the laugh Damian, but I'm hungry and if I don't eat something in the next 10 minutes, someone will get hurt.

— I'm hungry too — Jon complained — I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

— Why? Louis would never let you go until this hour without eating — Mia pointed out, watching her watch that said 3 p.m.

— Mom had a conference in London and left early today — replied the boy — and Dad had" work outside ", they gave me money for pizza.

— They left you alone?

— Hey! I know how to take care of myself.

— And what will you do when you have nightmares and mommy and daddy are not there?

— Damian, don't start the teasing — Lucy reprimanded, and when Jon was going to thank her, she added — you're going to make him cry.

—For your information, I will be completely fine — the young Kent replied indignantly

— I'm sure it will be — said Colin conciliatoryly — When does your dad Jon come back?

— If everything goes well, tomorrow morning.

— What do you say if we have a boys night? — He said while looking at Damian with hopeful eyes — The girls had one of those a few weeks ago.

— Great idea Colin! — Jon said turning to see young Wayne — Can we Damian? Please? Please? Please?

Seeing that he had the two boys puppy eyes against him, Damian just sighed.

—Where?

Both Jon and Colin jumped excitedly.

— My home

— I'll be there Kent, but after patrolling.

Watching as the girls laughed softly at the boys' excitement, Damian began to think. The 10-year-old Damian raised by murderers would not be hanging out with a group of friends and would definitely not be planning a sleepover at Jonathan Kent's house, but the 17-year-old Damian was happy to be with his friends.

"Damit, I've softened"

And deep down, deep deep down, Damian was happy about it.

OK so, I was planning to update this on Friday, but a lot of things happened. I promise I will try to post the third chapter on Friday or Saturday.

So this chapter was to introduce a little of the dynamic that I am going to use on the Gotham side of the story.

I know that Helena, Colin, Lucy and Mia doesn't belong to the main timeline, but I really wanted to see how it works.

I'll be using elements of young justice instead of teen titans as well.

So this is basically a free-form au.

If you have any comments let me know.

Thanks for the comments and the votes on the previous chapter.

Farewell fellows


	4. Chapter III

Marinette was in a hurry, as was the custom for the young Parisian. It had been a stressful day.

In the morning she had risen early to go to school, for once she managed to arrive early. Both she and Chloe had gone to speak with Ms. Mendeleiv to report their absence and how they would keep up with the classes. Both had lost faith in Ms. Bustier after the incident of Marinette's expulsion. Professor Mendeleiv was strict but fair and was not fooled by Lila Rossi's tricks, that gave her a lot of points with Marinette and Chloe.

Ms. Mendeleiv had given them homework for all their subjects that would be sufficient enough to cover any tests they might have for the month and a half. If Ms. Bustier didn't accept the assignment then she would take the opportunity to transfer Marinette and Chloe to her own class.

Ms. Mendeleiv had recommended that they have the essays ready to deliver to Ms. Bustier on Friday in the last period of class so Caline wouldn't have the opportunity to try to dissuade them from going. Both had informed Director Damocles about the trip, of course with a slight threat from Chloe.

So they had homework.

Then, hell had begun.

Both entered the classroom and went directly to their seats in the back. They tried to ignore the looks full of poison they received from their peers.

However, not everything was so bad.

Nathaniel had gone to rest in the girls' seats while they waited for classes to start.

The others were so engrossed listening to Lila's stories that they didn't even notice the redhead's absence.

"So, how did it go?"

"We have to do 5 different essays." Chloe complained, "My poor fingers are going to go numb from so much writing."

"What do you prefer? Numb fingers or being trapped here?" Marinette replied to the whining of Chloe. "Ms. Mendeleiv is at least giving us an alternative. Think about it Chloe, a month and a half without having to listen to Lila's lies. I think it's worth the 5 essays."

"You have a point there Maribug."

"Good for you." Nathaniel said, whining. "I will be trapped here during that time. My neurons will begin to die, slowly and painfully, don't you feel sorry for me?"

"Don't start whining Nathaniel." Chloe complained while filing her nails. "You sound pathetic, utterly pathetic."

"Mari, Chloe is bothering me."

Marinette smiled at the interaction between the two. Since Nathaniel had obtained his Miraculous his confidence had risen as well. If we add to that his friendship with Marc Anciel and the fact that his comic was succeeding on the internet, the result was that Nathaniel was increasingly confident in himself and his abilities.

"Chloe, don't bother Nathaniel. Nathaniel, don't tease her."

"She started it."

"He started it."

Marinette smiled to see the interaction of the two of them, after all, it was a little curious to see how two people who recently hated each other were now close enough to have friendly discussions.

So she did something she shouldn't have, she laughed.

And then hell broke loose.

Lila, hearing Marinette's laugh, knew she was having fun, which she couldn't afford.

"Marinette, what a surprise, you're early in class!" she said in an extremely mellow voice. "I guess I didn't hear you say hello when you entered, forgive me."

Everyone turned to her with angry and poison-filled looks.

"How rude Marinette!"

"That was rude!"

Nathaniel, seeing the direction things were taking, decided to intervene. Smiling he said, "But Lila, you were talking about something sooo interesting. It would have been more impolite to interrupt you." He said with an innocent smile, "That's why I decided to come greet Marinette on my own."

"I'm not blaming you, Nathaniel." she said, a little jaded but without losing her smile. "If you prefer to talk to Marinette than with me…"

"Are you going to make me choose?" He asked with fake tears while Marinette thought that, if the comic didn't work out for him, Nathaniel would be a great actor.

"Don't think too much about it Lila," Alix said, troubled to see her friend in that situation, and then whispered, "Marinette was Nath's first crush. I think he just wants to keep her close."

"I see…" said the little liar, not resigning herself to losing the battle. "But don't you think Marinette can turn him against me? After all, she doesn't like me."

"Don't worry Lila!" Alix said, smiling. "Nath and I have a deal."

Lila realized that she could not get more out of that battle, so she resigned herself and told one of her fantastic stories again. She didn't trust Nathaniel. Although at first he had been easily fooled by her stories, lately Lila felt he didn't believe her at all.

The only reason she had not attacked Nathaniel is because he had not tried to expose her openly as Marinette had done and therefore was not a threat. That and because Alix was extremely protective of Nathaniel. With them being friends for a longer time, she wasn't sure who Alix would choose if she had to.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, had discovered the truth two years ago. Although he had first fallen for Lila's lies, he had stumbled upon her words on an occasion where the redhead could not ignore it.

He had felt so sorry that he had gone straight to Marinette's house to apologize to her. At 2:00 AM.

Marinette had thanked him for his sincerity and had forgiven him, reminding Nathaniel why he had fallen in love with her for some time.

They had discussed what to do and, after many complaints from the redhead, he had agreed not to expose Lila. Yet.

Shortly afterward, he obtained the Miraculous of the fox. He and Trixx had immediately got along together.

Trixx told him that his soul, full of imagination and creativity, combined well with the skills of the fox.

That's how Feu Fox was born.

And when Trixx had learned that Lila Rossi had dared to proclaim herself a user of his Miraculous, well, that had been funny and a little scary.

Trixx had been disappointed that Alya had fallen into the liar's web. Then, when Nathaniel asked Trixx why his dislike for Lila was greater than even Marinette's, he replied:

"As silly as her lies are, that girl has the charisma to make people believe her." he had said with an expression like someone who swallowed something bitter. "She uses her gifts for evil, but deep down she is a vixen. The foxes are usually territorial, so since you are in tune with me you feel irritated with her presence."

Not only her presence, but it was also the fact that Alix believed Lila that got Nathaniel in trouble and sometimes had to suppress his instincts that only asked him to expose Lila and keep her from his friends.

"I'm just worried." Lila said with a false look of concern, bringing Nathaniel back. "He is your best friend Alix, I wouldn't want to see you both separated."

Nathaniel was about to answer in an unkind way to Lila's disguised threat when Chloe's voice interrupted him.

"Wow, Rossi! I'd never seen you as that kind of person."

"What do you mean Chloe?" Lila asked, innocently.

"You know, the kind of person who likes to get into other people's business when it doesn't even involve them."

"How cruel Chloe, that wasn't my intention. I just care about my friends!" said Lila with crocodile tears.

"Chloe, back off! Lila is not like you." Alya said, furiously.

"Of course she is not." she said while looking at her nails. "It would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, to assume that this girl would even reach my heels. Liar." she said, whispering the last word.

"Please, you have always believed you're a big deal."

"Oh, dear Kubdel, I don't believe I'm a big deal. I am a big deal."

"Yes, of course."

"Just go away, Chloe."

"Well, at least I was not the one that got kicked out of a fashion show for cheating and trying to hurt another model."

"How cruel Chloe! You know that wasn't my intention either!"

"True, everyone knows that you blamed Lila!"

"Besides, all that was a facade so that you could use your mother's influence and become a model, something that Lila already was."

"Are you really going to resort to that, Cesaire? Because I'll remind you that your little friend Lila is always bragging about her supposed influences."

"What do you mean by 'supposed influences'?" Alya demanded. "Lila's influences are very real."

"So, what? Is my mother an imaginary woman, do you not consider her real?"

"What Alya was trying to say, Chloe, is that we can't compare your mother with, for example, Prince Ali. After all, your mom is only a supposed influence in the fashion world and not-"

"I beg your pardon?"

Everyone felt a chill at Chloe's voice. It was not the squeaky and capricious voice of before, it had a certain elegance and overflowed with a cold fury. Lila paled immediately.

"I sincerely hope, Rossi, you are not suggesting that my mother is not an influence in the fashion world." Chloe said with a regal tone and ice in her eyes, enough to make those present tremble.

Except, of course, Nathaniel and Marinette who only thought.

'She is in Empress mode'

"I didn't say-"

"Well, you are right. MY MOTHER is not an influence in the fashion world…" she said, before adding with a proud smile, "She is THE GREATEST influence in the fashion world. The Queen Of Style. So be careful what you say, after all, you are part of that world by being a model. It is not very wise for you to anger your queen." Seeing that Alya was about to open her mouth, she added, "And no, that is not a threat, it is a warning."

The whole room went silent.

Lila knew that it wasn't smart for her to continue the battle. As much as Gabriel needed her, she wasn't foolish enough to believe she would have priority over Audrey Bourgeois's opinion.

Just then, Ms. Bustier entered the room. Ignorant of what had happened a few minutes ago, she decided to start class.

Classes passed without further ado, Marinette and company receiving the usual looks of contempt until school ended.

Marinette and her friends ran to the bakery, Luka and Kagami were already outside waiting for them.

"Mom, I'm back, we'll be in my room!"

"Okay sweetheart." Sabine said from the counter, watching as her daughter and her friends got food and headed up to her room.

Sabine wiped the smile from her face and walked to where her husband was working. Tom, noticing his wife's gaze, left what he was doing to hug her.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"I'm worried Tom."

"Is it about Marinette's trip? You know it will be fine, any criminal who tries to touch the girls is going to have to go through Tomoe."

"It's not that..."

"So what's the matter?"

Sabine stopped for a moment to think about her next words. Sighing, she looked at her husband in the eye and let her thoughts out.

"Marinette was making that fake smile again."

Tom looked at his beloved wife with concern, then turned the same look to the second floor.

"My poor girl."

Both Sabine and Tom had noticed how their beloved daughter was gradually being consumed. They knew it was Lila Rossi's fault and the harassment that Marinette suffered at school. They had tried to get Marinette out of that environment but she had firmly refused. She didn't want any of her friends to be left behind.

That, added to the stress that came with being MDC, even at 17… it was consuming her. And now her parents were letting her go to the city of crime.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Sabine sighed.

The question was valid, they were sending their daughter to the most crime-ridden city in the world. And yet, she felt that was the right thing to do.

Sighing, she looked at her husband and said, "Tom, Mari is not a baby girl anymore. She has grown. And I think new horizons could be useful." She closed her eyes tightly and added, "I don't want to send her away. But if that returns a little of the spark that our girl had before that little girl arrived, then I am willing to let her go." Opening her eyes, she turned back to her husband with a teary look in her eyes. "You have no idea how happy it made me see that spark in her eyes when she asked my permission to go with Kagami and Chloe to that championship."

"I understand honey. If it's the best for Marinette then it will be fine."

"It's just that I, ugh, can't stand that fake smile. The one she uses to make me think that everything will be fine."

"I wonder, when was the last time we saw her smile sincerely."

The couple merged into a hug as they prayed that any adventure awaiting their precious daughter in Gotham city would return the spark that was still in her.

Sabine had no idea...

Meanwhile, in Marinette's room, she had an important discussion with her friends.

"So why are they called guinea pigs if they're not from Guinea and they're not pigs?"

"That is a good question."

"Do any of you think before you speak? Ugh, boys."

"I don't know Chloe, look at Mari-hime."

"Maribug!"

"I'm sorry!" Marinette complained, and then whispered, "but it is a good question."

"Fantastic, this is because of your nonsense."

"Can we get back to the main topic?"

"Kagami is right." Marinette said. "We are not here to talk about guinea pigs. It's about whether or not we include Marc Anciel in the team."

Everyone went silent, it was a serious matter because it implied entrusting their identities and the power of a miraculous to someone.

"Tell me one thing, did you do that weird guardian thing to decide which miraculous?" Nathaniel asked. "When you do that, it scares me."

"If she hadn't done that 'weird guardian thing' you wouldn't have Trixx."

"Calm down little bee!"

"Don't call me little bee!"

"Calm down both of you, and yes Nath, I did get in tune with the universe to find out which Miraculous suits Marc."

Everyone looked at her expectantly. It was 5 minutes until Kagami broke the silence.

"So? What happened?"

"There is a problem."

"Isn't there any kwami compatible with Marc?" Nathaniel asked. "You said you felt he was a true holder."

"No one will blame you if you made a mistake Marinette." Luka assured her in a calm voice.

"That's not it."

"So what happened Mari-hime? Do you think he is not ready for the challenge?"

The young guardian shook her head.

"Marc is a noble soul, he loves to help others, as a civilian he has shown that he has the necessary attitude."

"So… we're not giving him a miraculous because?"

"He's a boy who is in tune with his emotions and those of others, so I know with certainty which kwami would be in perfect tune with him."

"Stop confusing us Maribug, which kwami?"

"Duusu."

That was enough for everyone to remain silent. Marinette had achieved, during her training as a guardian, certain things that even Fu could not dream of. One of them was to communicate with Duusu and Nooro on an astral plane. Marinette felt Duusu's pain in particular when she had her miraculous damaged and hurt her wielders.

So that was a thorny issue.

"Soo…" said Chloe, desperate to break the silence. "What do we do? Do we give him a different miraculous? Because we need all the help we can get, maybe Wayzz could."

"In fact, I have an idea." Seeing that she had the attention of her team, she continued, "As everyone knows, Ladybug needs a Black Cat…"

"You're not thinking of giving Plagg to him, right?"

"Nope," Plagg replied instead of Marinette, "the boy is good but he doesn't have a little destruction in his soul, it wouldn't work."

"So what is your plan, Mari?"

Nathaniel was confused and Chloe seemed to be too. On the other hand, Luka and Kagami seemed to understand what Mari implied.

"As you know, Kagami has some compatibility with Tikki and Luka with Plagg. However, this compatibility is not as strong as the one they have with Loong and Sass respectively. Plagg's power can be intoxicating if you're not his true wielder, so I think the best option would be to prepare Marc as a kind of wild card. Someone who uses Loong when Kagami is using Tikki, and Sass when Luka is using Plagg"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"That also means that Rock Linx and Lady Tentochu should make more appearances. Therefore, Luka, Kagami, you two should practice with Plagg and Tikki."

"Understood, Mari."

"You can count on us, Mari-hime."

"At the moment, Marc will be in the testing period, he will have to return the miraculous and he will not know our identities."

"Sounds good!" Nathaniel said, happy that Marc could be part of the team. "When do we tell him?"

"Tonight, after patrol. Just remember that we cannot force him to be part of this, and yes Kagami, showing him your katana DOES count as forcing him."

"Whatever you say, Mari-hime."

After finishing the serious conversation, it had become more relaxing and enjoyable.

Until an Akuma alert sounded.

The team mobilized and finished the battle. This Akuma had been a bit simpler although, in the end, Marinette had ended up with a few bruises that the miraculous cure had failed to heal.

After a moment of talking with her friends, they had left and Marinette was about to lie down on her bed for a well-deserved rest when...

"Marinette, Nadja and Manon are here!"

Marinette whined a little while she stood and opened the closet she used for her already finished orders.

When she was about to go down she was hit by a ball of energy.

"Marinette! I missed you!"

"We met only three days ago Manon!" Marinette said with a smile as she patted the little girl's hair.

Manon was now 9 years old and even more hyperactive than before, but Marinette loved that little ball of energy and smiles.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette! Manon always gets excited when it comes to you. She loves you very much."

"No problem, Nadja." she said while looking at the little girl. "I love you too, Manon."

At this, Manon smiled happily while hugging Marinette.

"I imagine you're here for your orders, right?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience," said Nadja. "I know it was short notice. I didn't expect to be invited to London for the Reporters Gala."

"No problem!" Marinette said smiling. "I enjoyed making your dresses. When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"I'm going to miss you, Marinette."

"I'm going to miss you too, Manon." said the young designer while stroking Manon's brown hair. "Well, getting back to business, your dresses are ready."

Both Nadja and Manon were excited while Marinette showed them her gala dresses.

Nadja's dress was navy blue, with double straps and an opening at the bottom. Meanwhile, Manon's was a lovely pink dress, with a jewel neckline, skirt with pins and flower detail at the waist.

"They are beautiful Marinette!"

"I'm going to look like a princess!"

"I'm glad you like them!" she said as she handed them the dresses. "Now, for your other order…"

Nadja had asked Marinette to, if possible, make them a couple of matching sets to wear on the way to London.

"There we have it."

The outfits consisted of a pair of black, leather skirts, tight to the body for Nadja and flared for Manon, and a pair of red, plaid shirts.

"I love them Marinette! They look so cool!"

"Thank you very much, Marinette. I already deposited the payment into your account, plus extra."

"That wasn't necessary Nadja! I did it with pleasure."

"I know you did," Nadja said, smiling affectionately, "but remember, this was not a favor to a friend. It was a commission to MDC. That is YOUR brand, you have the right and the duty to get the payment you deserve."

Marinette smiled upon receiving Nadja's sincere words and Manon's hug.

After making the last arrangements to the mother and daughter dresses, they rushed out to the train station for their trip to London.

Marinette decided to start the essays, as well as planning a pair of outfits for Jagged and Clara. Until patrol time came, and with it, the time to recruit Marc.

"Alright, let's do this."


End file.
